


Parting Ways|殊途

by IvyLili



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: An Edge-Long's reunion with the one she used to love.
Relationships: Exile/Count Jannings
Kudos: 2





	Parting Ways|殊途

**Author's Note:**

> 影子说的画河重逢梗，被我硬生生从杯掰成了冬，捂脸……

他知道自己将要死去了。

持续数日的高烧已将他如柴薪一般燃尽；他的意识在昏沉和清醒之间徘徊，而清醒的每一分每一秒都使他感到痛苦。

他从未料想过自己会有这样的结局。他过去从不会因任何危险而恐惧，因为他从未遇到过使自己无能为力的事情。

甘心吗？他当然不甘心。他曾拥有过的一切、他曾热爱过的一切、他曾追求过的一切，都将随着他生命的终结而化为乌有。他将再也不能见到自己美丽的故乡，也不能如昔日梦想过的那样，手握秘传叩开众司辰所居的境界之门。

后悔吗？他却也并不后悔。无论是作为医者，还是作为那神秘的心之准则的信徒，他都不能允许自己在城市遭到疫病侵袭的时候置身事外。自从踏入医学院的第一天起，他就明了尽力救治病人乃是医者天职，而不息之心那无尽的搏动，也是为了护持尘世，使之得以长久存续。

至少，他知道自己未曾偏离选择的道路，也同样能在面对结局时问心无愧。

他听见有人在他的身旁说着什么，但那些话语逐渐变得模糊，好像流水的波浪发出的声音。他熟悉那种声音，过去他在北方旅行的时候，曾经站在古老的灯塔下看着海浪拍打礁石，在上面碎裂成雪白的泡沫。

灼热的痛苦正在离他而去。他感到自己沉入了水中。他不知道这水波将会把他带往何方。他不再去想。

\----------

画中之河并非我所侍奉的司辰的领地；但我既已发誓以战斗为我存在的意义，那么便无一处不可为战场，也无一处不可为作战间隙时的掩护之所。

我掬起了一捧水，洗去脸上沾染的血迹。

而此时我在水中看到了一个人的面影。

死者的面影。在我昔日与他共存于醒时世界的那些时日里，我曾经对他怀有过被称作“爱”的情感。

不，我并不曾忘怀这一切。我只是——改变了。我不再是从前的自己。我也并非认为我曾经拥有“爱”是愚蠢或者错误的；我不怀疑“爱”的美好与真实。但当我回望自己作为人时经历的岁月，那个会觉得自己不够美丽、不够有教养、无法穿上长裙挽着爱慕之人的手臂走进歌剧院的女子，对我来说却仿佛是一个陌生人一样。

然而我还是朝着水中的死者伸出手去。我说不清这是为什么；也许我想知道自己是否还有“爱”的残存，也许我想知道他是否也对我怀有过同样的情感。

我注视着那平静的面容——我曾熟悉的面容——俯身接近了他。在我作为人时从未有勇气所行之事，或许现在——

他的嘴唇苍白而冰冷。我并没有感到自己在许久之前——又或许只是不久之前——曾期待过的喜悦。

而我听到此地的司辰对我说，我不应、也不能唤醒祂们所接纳的灵魂。正如我被刃之司辰纳入麾下一样，他也因在人世所作的选择而为心之司辰所拣选。只是我选择了纷争；而他选择了慈悲。

我们将行走于各自的道路，再也不会唤回过往。


End file.
